First Meetings
by LeifofRohan3891
Summary: One Shot. When Marth first arrives at SSMB. sorta ZeldaMarth. 3rd person, both character POV's


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone this is for fun only. **

**Dedication: To my two friends Panda and Celery. You gave me inspiration for this story. This seriously reminded me of you guys : )**

**Authors Note: One Shot. This is before Love is Our Folly, when Marth first arrives.**

**Marths POV**

Marths stunning blue hair was in his face. He was nervous to say the least. He had gotten the invitation a week ago, to fight agenst several other warriors. Needless to say, he was excited. The enclave was empty, probably because there was a fight and the people wanted to watch. As he entered the mess hall, he saw a beautiful women sitting at one of the tables. She had blond hair, and long pointed ears. Her dress was a deep pink, covered in light blue flowers.

Marth approached the table. Perhaps she could show him the way to the male dormitories...

"Um...Hi. Could you show me a way to the male dormitories?" The women turned around and smiled.

"You must be Marth." She said with a smile. "I'm Zelda." She said as she held out her hand. Marth swore she could hear his heart beat. This women was beautiful. her pale skin reflected her hair perfectly. As he took her hand, Zelda gave him a weird look. "Are you OK? You seem to be really nervous."

"I..I am just excited to be here, that's all." He gave her a smile. But when she smiled back. He felt his heart melt.

"Come on." She said, "I'll give you a tour of the whole place, that way you don't get lost."

**Zelda's POV**

Princess Zelda of Hyrule sat the one of the many tables in the mess hall. She had blue eyes, long blond hair and pale skin. She had been here from the start. Her, link and several others had arrived the same day. Link was her best friend and was a verten to these fighting contests. They would be here for a while, or until all of them had chosen to leave. Link had also asked her out several times. But she had turned him down nicely. She didn't have feelings for him. he was her friend, and that was it.

The real reason she ahd agreed to come was to escape her father. as much as she loved him, he had been forcing her to marry one of noble blood. 'To tie kingdoms together' hw would say. She wanted to actually love the man she would marry, not marry some noble and have a headache for twenty years.

It had been empty all day. it wasn't surprising. When someone popular, like Mario, would be on stage, the whole entire Enclave would be in uproar. Instead of watching the fight, she would spend time alone. Training, reading, or walking around the enclave. Today was no different. She had planned to go on a nice walk, after she ate a quick snack.

"Um...Hi could you show me the way to the male dormitories?" Zelda turned around and smile. This must be the new fighter, Marth I think. Zelda got up and held out her hand.

"You must be Marth!" She said smiling. This man, he was handsome. His blue hair didn't match his green eyes, but somehow, he was more handsome that way. He wore s simple green shirt, and black pants. He also carried a pack and a sword. "I'm Zelda" marth slowly took her hand and shook it. His look on his face was wierd. Like he was about to faint. "Are you OK?" She said, he looked up. "You seem to be really nervous."

"I'm just excited to be here, thats all." Zelda smiled, his eyes sparkled when she did.

"Come on." She said, "I'll give you a tour of the whole place, that way you don't get lost." She turned to the left and walked through the door way.

**Both POV's**

"Thank you my lady" Marth said kindly. This...this angel was showing him around the enlcave. His heart sank when he thought he would have to fight her sooner or later.

"Just call me Zelda."

"Thank you Zelda." Zelda. Marth repeated the name in his mind. Zelda. That is beautiful. "You have a beautiful name." He said before he could think. His cheeks turned red after he realized he had said that aloud.

"Thank you Marth. Here we are. The Dormitories. Sorry I couldn't give you a whole tour, I just remembered I have a fight coming up."

"Thats all right." Marth said. "Perhaps you could show me some other time."

"Yes,. I think that sounds good. Until then Marth." Gathering up her courage, she kissed him on the cheek. She then walked to her dormitory. Leaving a shocked marth, just standing there.

**I know this is short, but I made it to go along with Love is Our Folly. Read that one if you liked this one. Don't flame. And please review!** **And yes, I did do a spell check.**


End file.
